Lessons About Danger
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: A portal is opened to a totally new dimension. A dimension where: The Turtles are Girls, and Mr. Thompson works for April. Need more ideas before I can write a better summary. Enjoy!
1. The Journey

**LAD; Lessons In Danger**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Was getting bored and needed to post somethhing while I'm waiting to get a more solid idea behind a couple of stories I'm working on.**

 **Disclaimer: 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Fred Wolf Films.**

 **Summary: A malfunction with the Technodrome's Dimensional Portal causes the Turtles to end up in an alternate universe where many things are different.**

 **Takes place after Season 4 eipsode: Four Turtles and a Baby.**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey**

"April! In my office." called Burne Thompson of New York's Channel 6 TV Station.

April O'Neil, a woman of 28 with red hair, opened the door.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson? What's up?"

"The work days have been slow as of late," Burne grumbled. "So, I want you to get out there, and find a story!"

"There hasn't been a good event to cover since the last time the Turtles fought Shredder," April whispered.

"What's that?" Burne asked. "Are you talking about those green juvenile delinquents?"

"Yes sir." April answered sternly. "And I really need you to stop calling them that. They're Heroes!"

"Just get out there and find a story." Burne growled. With that, April grabbed her camera and headed out the door. On her way, she passed the Reception Desk. Irma, the bespectacled brunette Receptionist, gently grabbed her hand.

"Irma? What's got you so down?"

"I was thinking about the little baby you brought in a while ago." Irma sighed.

"Who? Tribble?" April stopped suddenly. She seemed to realize the incident Irma was talking about.

"She was a cute little sweetie," Irma said, smiling gently. "Sure she didn't beat the Turtles, but... Oh, she was adorable."

"I know what you mean," April agreed. Then she smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Irma. I'm sure you'll find the right man someday. I gotta go."

With that April jogged out the door.

 **Dimension X:**

A grey walker was pacing in front of a fellow clad in black bottoms and belt, grey top, and bladed armor.

"You miserable, unruly human!" Grumbled the creature inside the walker; It was what looked like a human brain, but had eyes and a mouth full of sharp, fang-like teeth.

"But Krang, this time I might have an idea to rid us of the Turtles," answered the armored man.

"What is it, Shredder?" Krang asked, crossing his tentacles, like a human crosses their arms.

"Seeing how quickly the Turtles came to the rescue of the Neutrino brat," Shredder explained, "we go to Earth and cause similar trouble. Then when the Turtles come, we use a platoon of Foot Soldiers to finish them."

"Seeing as we have no other plans at the moment, I suppose I can let you do it." Krang sighed in defeat. "But take those mutated thugs of yours with you."

"Rocksteady! Bebop!" Shredder called, glancing over his shoulder. In jogged a grey humanoid rhino, and a grey humanoid warthog with a purple mohawk.

"What's up, Boss?" Bebop, the warthog, asked.

"We're going back to Earth, to cause some... diaper danger." he quipped.

"Ohh, ohh. Ya mean like, the babies on Earth? Kidnap 'em and stuff?" Rocksteady asked, wringing his hands in excitement.

"Exactly." Shredder said. The three jumped through the portal after dKrang pulled the lever.

"I just hope my Rock Soldiers were able to repair the portal," Krang mused to himself after they had left.

Little did the alien brain know that he was in for quite the... Distress signal.

 **All right, so maybe I didn't get any parts in with the Turtles and Splinter. Give me a break, would you?**

 **Here's hoping you readers enjoyed anyhow, and come up with lots of ideas to move the story along.**

 **Question: What sort of things should be different in the new dimension? What should the dimension be called?**

 **Cheers and Turtle Power!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Diapers, Danger and Dimension Disaster

**Lessons About Danger**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hi everyone. So the Election is over, but the rodeo nonsense might never end. Why is it that nothing short of me ending up in the Hospital gets them thinking about Reality, and why is it that they're always angry and NEVER listen?!**

 **Whew! Rant short and over.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Lessons About Danger. I know I said 'In" last chapter, but as the Title says, it's 'About'**

 **Chapter 2: Diapers, Danger, and Dimensional Disaster.**

 _In the Turtles' Lair, Earth Dimension_

The day started the same as usual; The Turtles were having pizza for breakfast, and Splinter was meditating.

"I should check if there's been any portal activity," said Donatello. "After what Shred Head tried with Tribble, we ought to be more alert in case he tries trouble with babies again."

"Tin Grin's got a lot of nerve doing that to diapered dudettes like that," Michaelangelo agreed.

Donatello went into his lab, and the Turtles followed.

"Presenting the X-Shred Detector. This device of mine, complete with it's own portal, can warn us of any activity from either Shredder or Dimension X."

"Hi guys," called a female voice behind them. "What's the scoop today?" The Turtles turned around, and saw April come in, camera in hand.

"Donatello says his device can warn us about Shredder, or Dimension X Portal activity," said Raphael.

No sooner had he said that, the X-Shred's alarm siren began screeching. Typing on the keyboard, Donatello scanned the streets above.

"Trouble in Central Park? Stealing babies from carriages?" Leonardo asked, truly angered.

"That creep never quits, does he?" April asked.

"Let's get up there and teach him to quit," said Mike.

But suddenly, the X-Shred's screen went blank. As Donnie typed, trying to fix the error, the face of Krang appeared.

"Try and stop me, Turtles," he said, "but this time I will be rid of you!"

 **Central Park**

As Shredder wrestled a baby carriage free from the mother's grasp, a light appeared behind him. But he jumped to conclusion and assumed it was Krang sending him Foot Soldiers from Dimension X.

"About time, you mad medula!"

But what Shredder didn't realize is that the portal was going haywire. There was a great vaccum-like force tugging at his cape. He quickly grabbed his connumicator.

"Krang! Shut down the portal!"

 **Turtle Van with Turtles, April, and Splinter**

Leonardo swerved the van as he drove through the street.

"Whoa, hold it steady, Dude," called Mike.

"I can't! There's something pulling on the van," Leo replied.

Donnie scanned with the van's devices.

"It says there's a portal open, but the dimension on the other side isn't Dimension X."

The van spun around, and came to a stop on the curb. The Turtles saw Bebop and Rocksteady on the grass, each holding the handles of a baby carriage in each hand.

"Trouble, guys!" April called, aiming her News camera at the antics. The boys jumped out of the van and drew their weapons.

"It's Turtle Trashing Time!" Rocksteady called his usual catchphrase. He and Bebop let go of the carriages, the babies' mothers rolling them away before picking up the crying little ones.

Mike threw his nunchucks and they wound themselves around Rocksteady's mouth. The rhino pulled at them, with no success.

 **Technodrome; Dimension X**

Krang furiously worked at the portal controls.

"Blast it all! The more I try shutting it down, the wider it opens!"

 **Earth; New York; Central Park**

The Turtles, April, Splinter, and Shredder were sucked into the vortex...

 **# # #**

In a parallel dimension, four green feminine figures were practicing ninja skills. When suddenly, there came a bright light, and down fell six figures.

The Turtles groaned and slowly got to their feet.

"Whoa! Radical ride, Dudes," said Mike.

"That was rough," said Leo. "My head still hurts."

Then the Turtles heard footsteps. When they looked up, they saw... _Themselves_?

"Whoa! Check it, girls. Those turtles look like us!" said the parallel version of Mike.

"They look that way, because they... _Are_ us?" Leah, the girl version of Leonardo said.

 **So here it is. Sorry if it's too short. Give me a break already!**

 **Alexandria Silvertongue, here's the next chapter. I don't know the female versions of Donnie's, Mike's, and Raph's names. Any ways to tell the girl turtles' story, or introduce the other dimension's Shredder? Interesting fact: As a small child, I used to think Krang was a she.**

 **Read, Rate, and Review.**

 **Cheers and Turtle Power!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
